


A Funeral for Blue

by Josie20k



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2020, Autism Spectrum, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: I'm sorry, blue, I can't save you from the afterlife------------A poem about Autism Acceptance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Funeral for Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by prompt 1 of uniqueaspergirl's Autistic Creative Challenge April: #Redinstead.

Blue, I write this funeral for you  
You looked so beautiful in the air  
I was so entranced by your hue  
You were even the color of my hair  
I don't know why, but I just knew I loved you

But now your beauty has been appropriated  
In the name of cruelty that's so outdated  
That only contributes to how we're hated  
With every poor dollar that's donated

I'm sorry, blue, I can't save you from the afterlife  
As you flicker out and die  
So please go in our stead  
We must live on and survive  
So we can light it up Red Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this poem? Don't be afraid to comment if so; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
